


I'll fill you

by vivisavior



Series: GARDEN OF LILIES [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Rare Pair, Short, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: Sooyoung meets Jinsol in a bar.





	I'll fill you

**Author's Note:**

> related song - b bomb (block b) - give & take
> 
>  
> 
> have this, it was waiting in my draft and i needed to cool down from another story i'm working on (which is way better than this please wait for it). it's short and sexy (i hope) and a rare pair (is it really? i've been reading yvesoul only the past few days there's a lot of them?), what can i say...enjoy

She is biting her lips, her gaze fixed on the blonde woman across the room, hoping she would notice. She knows Jinsol is oblivious and will not notice unless their eyes meet.  
She can't take her eyes off the beautiful woman, she's breathtaking in that navy blue buttoned up shirt, very open, revealing a very lacy bra, and her black tight pants. Sooyoung wishes to open that shirt more, her hands on Jinsol's skin. She shakes her head to clear her mind from the thought. She needs to make a move, the woman is driving her crazy.

The music is a bit too loud for her but it's fine when she'll get her drink she'll move away from the speakers. Jinsol watches the barmaid pouring all the drinks, she is amazed and thinks it looks really easy like this but knows better.  
She moves to look around, licking her lips, they are dry she should hydrated them. She sees a girl she knows, she smiles at her, a warm smile nothing much. They have friends in common and met few times but never really talk, what a shame Sooyoung is really pretty. Jinsol would even say she's hot in that burgundy dress, there's lace on the top of the dress and Jinsol really likes lace. Red slightly creeps on her cheeks, she looks away, her smile growing.

Sooyoung saw the smile on Jinsol's lips when she looked away only because she was watching her lips, she swallows her drink and walks to the bar next to the blonde girl and ask for another drink.

"It's on me!"

Jinsol is smiling shyly but proud of her move. Sooyoung looks at her with surprise but smiles and mutters a little thank you.

Jinsol nods with a small smile.

"Since it's only the two of us, I think you are-"

The barmaid puts the drink in front of Sooyoung, winking, instantly Jinsol's smile fade away along with her confidence. Sooyoung saw the shift in Jinsol's eyes and laughes.

"It's a friend actually, nothing to worry"

Jinsol nods biting her lip and then smiles.

 

They are on the dancefloor, dancing close to each other, exchanging meaningful looks and little smiles. Close is an understatement, Sooyoung has her arms around Jinsol's neck, the other girl has her hands on Sooyoung's back, moving to whatever beat the speakers are blasting. If they weren't making out right now it was only because they knew they wouldn't be able to stop, you know public decency.

 

Sooyoung is sitting on the bathroom counter, Jinsol placed between her legs. They were making out for now a pretty long moment or maybe not, the time was a bit distorted due to their intoxication.  
The blonde had a hand on the other woman's thigh and the other one squeezing her ass. Sooyoung groans when the other broke apart their lips but moans again when she feels her lips on her neck. Her hands moved naturally to her hair, tugging it a bit. Jinsol groans and the vibration against her skin makes the brunette shivers.

"They say you're kind of slow"

Jinsol stops kissing her neck right away and straightens her back to take a good look at the other woman moving her hands just behing her knees.

"They do? huh"

The brunette cocked a brow wondering if the other woman was upset or anything. She bites her bottom lip expectantly. And a smile grows on Jinsol lips when she kneels between Sooyung's legs. She leaves a kiss on her thigh.

"We'll see together if I'm slow"


End file.
